Reconnecting to a Human
by BreadCrumble
Summary: Four fruitless seasons; another twelve months of no development to their goal has passed. The demonic duo then meet the El Search Party, but only Ciel seems invigorated by the prospect of new allies. Can a certain someone melt this Noblesse's icy heart or will she forever be stuck as a sour-cream? Eventual Lu x Aisha. [COMPLETE]
1. Summer

**No, this isn't Ara x Elesis (hahaha).**

 **Yes, it's still yuri.**

 **I would like to thank Tumblr (especially eriyn-n) for starting the Noblesse x Elemental Master ship. I think it's rather cute, but unfortunately, Aisha and Lu barely have any interaction canonically.**

 **And thus this fic was born, hue.**

* * *

"Nether Shredder!"

A massive claw erupted from the ground, causing shock waves and tremors to quake the battlefield. Pained cries of beasts being assaulted echoed through the whole Pilgrim's Site of Feita. The sound of monster flesh being torn apart – it was music to the duo's ears. A tired smirk found its way on the former demon queen as she stared at their fallen enemies.

"Must we press on, Lu?" Ciel huffed between breaths as he wiped his brow with a gloved hand. The two had been trekking these ruins for days – trying to find a clue or two about the demonic forces in Elrios. These small fry, however, were barely giving them any information on the demons that put Luciela Sourcream's life into her current form. The half-demon butler wasn't used to the whole "Combination" technique, but Lu wasn't one to easily back down. "As expected of lowly humans," muttered Lu under her breath, slightly annoyed at how Ciel was already at his breaking point.

"And since when have you learned to question my orders, servant?" Lu was far from unscathed as well. Tired, hungry and fatigued were words that could barely describe their current state. Grimacing at how Ciel was on the verge of passing out, the master forced her servant back in soul form. " _If you won't fight, conserve your mana,"_ she glared at the remaining Glitter Demons. Their growls and hisses were disgusting to hear – far from the pristine voice her demon body used to have, mind you. Shrugging off the spasms that caused her body to ache, Lu prepared another strike on the mob.

"Triple Geyser!"

The former demon lord hadn't realized that she had crumpled on all-fours, as her legs were screaming from exhaustion. The urge to just lie down and let unconsciousness take over was tempting. Her rapidly darkening vision caught sight of a redhead surging into the heart of the monster horde.

"Multiple Stinger!"

Flurries of arrows bombarded the defenses of the heinous fiends before. Feeling useless, Lu hated how her body was this frail. Then again, if she wasn't this small, this equally petite purplette wouldn't have been able to carry the child-like demon.

"Huh?" she mumbled half-consciously. Her sight was then flooded with violet as she stared at her so-called 'savior'. Lilac twin tails swayed with the wind as the mage retreated with the Demon Power. The purple ruffles and laces adorned on her sleeves made the demon noble cringe.

"How dare you touch a queen!" Lu tried to pry away from her hold, but the demon lord's strength had been long sapped away from the tedious battles beforehand. Aisha's once stoic expression was now renewed with an angrily throbbing vein gracing her temple. "I just saved you from becoming Glitter lunch, and this is the thanks I get?" she quipped. "Gods, your attitude is just as bad as Eve's," she whined, still not budging from the smaller girl's struggles.

Instantaneously, a soothing vibe swept through the white-haired girl. It felt rejuvenating as her once open wounds were slowly closing up. In the back of her head, she could also hear Ciel letting out a sigh of relief. The sores were slowly fading, but her consciousness was dwindling. "You might feel a bit sleepy from my healing spell," were the last words Lu heard, before letting her eyes shut contently.

* * *

 **Yes, it'll be multi-chaptered, but you can probably guess how many there will be.**

 **Stay tuned for more? :D**

 **~BreadCrumble out.**


	2. Summer Solstice

**Hey everyone! Sorry I only popped up now after around 2 weeks of inactivity. I was kind of debating on whether to make this just a 4-chaptered story, but after chatting with ForteDragon (support her woooo!), I decided to include more chapters to develop Lu's and Aisha's... chemistry. These extra chapters are like transition stages in their relationship (yieee). :D**

 **Ok, second reason for my inactivity was because my internet is slower than a slug running for his life (yes).**

 **Enough of this banter, onto the story~**

* * *

 _Summer Solstice_

"Why am I stuck with you, runt?"

"Lu, it's just a trip to the market."

The barely five-foot tall girl found herself waking side-by-side the same person who rescued her from the demon horde a month ago. In all honesty, she wasn't very willing to join their team; yet Ciel thought it would be a _wonderful_ idea to stick with a strong group like them. The only thing the duo and this so-called search group had in common was massacring monsters around Elrios.

Currently, the El Search Party were nomads with a makeshift camp at the outskirts of Feita.

"If I'm a runt, what are you? A mini-midge-" A kick connected to Aisha shin, but it barely felt like one. Thus, it prompted the group's mage to ask: "Did a fly just buzz on my leg?" Another kick.

"And how many times do I have to reiterate? The name's Aisha," continued the Elemental Master as she readjusted the shopping bags slung on her shoulder. Tucking a stray strand of hair from her ear, Aisha continued, "I'm already 18 and definitely not a kid." Lu blocked off her nags. "Then why else do I need to join you out here? Still need someone to babysit you?" the demon queen jeered mockingly at the young mage.

"Rena said that you should try leaving Ciel alone during his training,"the purple-haired girl quickly explained. Lu glared questioningly at her, demanding how shopping for cooking ingredients was going to do that. "Isn't Ciel and that elf the better tandem for this task?" argued the horned girl, wanting to go back to the team's campsite to sleep. "Eve and Elbrat are coaching him on how to be a Royal Guard. Ciel is very much motivated to learn how to serve the likes of _you,_ " Aisha's patience started to wane. The shorter girl stifled a snicker at how the magician began lecturing about how Ciel works so hard for his master, how he is so loyal, and how he is like a surrogate parent to Lu.

"Ah, but he's more like an older brother to lucky, prissy you," concluded Aisha after she had let out her hurricane of praises about the little girl's butler. A defiant expression painted on Lu's face, and an unknown pang hit her gut. But this passed and she let her usual smug exterior take place once more.

"Yeah, he's as devoted as some mother," she smiled at Aisha before deadpanning her next message. "It's almost sickening~" she made sure her voice dripped with pure irritation. Sure, Lu was happy for Ciel's advancement and sudden gain of power. It was unexpected, since the rush of strength came when he shielded Lu during another ferocious clash against the demons. That battle could have cost the butler's life, had he not transcended to another level. Lu _totally_ didn't mind how he's stronger now and… could be better off on his own.

In truth, the prospect of being protected disgusted Luciela R. Sourcream. Despite being royalty - and by extension, an important individual that must be defended - she wanted to show that she was a capable fighter. But after the first demon assault the duo faced months ago, Ciel had essentially acted as a walking meat-shield for his master; even prepared to lay down his life for her not so long ago. Although paved with good intentions, Lu felt useless in battles – worse, a burden. She unconsciously clenched her tiny fists until their knuckles grew white.

"For once, I can see you're deep in thought," Aisha casually spoke as she picked up two identical apples, testing which one was heavier. Being a master of magic, the High Mage was well-versed in reading people's moods and other similar abstract concepts. Lu gave a despondent look - proceeding to sulk all the more.

"What are you implying?" Lu dangerously lowered her voice.

"It's rare to see you reflect on stuff… especially about other people," Aisha dropped some El Dollars on the counter before moving on to the next food stall. The little demon snapped her head up, upset at how the Elemental Master had hit the bull's-eye.

"Watch your mouth, mage," muttered the white-haired midget. "Know your place."

"And where would that be?" Serious being the dominant mood in her face, Aisha bit her lip. "I really don't know you that well, Lu." She didn't bother facing the midget demon, as she was busy loading her bags with vegetables that the latter wouldn't dare eat. It was Lu's turn to have her face colored in agitation. The violet mage ignored such change in expression, and continued complaining for more reasonable prices on the nearly expired pears on sale. The shopkeeper shakily explained that the expiry date had no relevance to the price, causing Aisha to flare up. Flying into a passion, the mage unconsciously dragged the middle-aged man to a one-sided debate on shelf lives of organics. The fruit vendor, similar a dazed baby Phoru, was too startled to even fight back.

Fortunately, Lu has had a thousand demon year's worth of training on droning out useless banter of any living creature. Grabbing the taller girl's hoodie, she yanked it down until Aisha's face was on eye-level with her.

"For starters, if you're talking to me, you better keep eye-contact," Lu growled. "Got that, Aishack?" She gave a sheepish smile and mouthed a "Noted."

Unbeknownst to them, an indescribable link called friendship was formed.

* * *

 **Yay they're friends now?**

 **Or... just friends? :^D**

 **~BreadCrumble out!**


	3. Autumn

**I really gotta thank Ereda Island for having a long queue time. Thanks to the inactivity in that mode, I was able to kind of sneak in some writings here and there. ;w;**

* * *

 _Autumn_

Usually, there was an unspoken rule to keep the peace of the night. That was a regulation especially imposed when staying in a compound such as Velder's Headquarters. Due to it being a two-story complex, with little to no soundproof mechanism, any noise would be heard within a 20 meter radius.

But that was the very same tenet the Demonic Duo was breaking.

Or at least one of the two.

"Ciel, hurry up!" Lu's shrill voice pierced through the unholy hours of midnight. Petite feet started stamping on the wooden floor of the hallways. Several groans from adjacent rooms rumbled, causing Lu to smirk.

"Hey, won't you be saying goodbye to anyone?" Ciel emerged from the doorway. A faint "Take care!" could be heard from Rena's room, causing Ciel to nod, even though the gesture wouldn't be seen by the elf. The puffed cheek was more than enough to send the message to her butler. A sigh of resignation was left unchecked by the Royal Guard. "I still need to bade Elsword farewell, ask Eve for some last minute tune-ups on my gatling gun, leave some cookies for-"

"Stalling for time, aren't we?" Lu slurred in a sing-song manner.

"I'm sure you should at least let _her_ know," he pointedly looked her in the eye, then quickly shifted his line of sight to the door two rooms away. Acting as if she were a child caught wetting her blankets, Lu averted her gaze defiantly. " _It's pointless to argue with someone that shares the same soul as you."_

"F-Fine! I get it," mumbled the former demon queen. An amused look was aimed at her by the male.

"That's the spiri-" Lu buried a fist against Ciel's side, a sign to warn him not to tell anyone. This was probably the umpteenth time the butler had been cut-off. Arguing over something as petty as that was beyond Ciel, since he ended up staring at what unfolded before him. Did _the_ Luciela R. Sourcream just stutter? Was that a hint of pink he saw on the little girl's cheeks? Those questions ran around the gunslinger's head, even after Lu had invited herself in a certain mage's room.

* * *

It wasn't a surprise to see the heap of garbage littered all over the room. For Lu's standards, garbage was pretty much everything that didn't look elegant. Ancient tomes with browning papers were mostly on the floor, rather than on their respective shelves. Discarded parchments acted as a canopy for the ground. A strange smell wafted the vicinity, causing the newcomer to scrunch her nose in disgust as she spotted the uncovered tonic at a corner. It wasn't too foul, nor very pleasant. _"How the heck does this girl even live here?"_ surmised the demon queen. Scanning the medium-sized room, she finally located the person in question.

She wasn't on her bed. Instead, the 18 year old was hunched over her desk, elbows pulled in as a makeshift pillow. Judging from the number of scrolls and manuscripts surrounding the girl like a fort, it was a no-brainer on why the Elemental Master had fallen asleep. Trudging over the garrison of books, Lu had finally found some stable footing a few inches away from Aisha's sleeping figure. Her usual white hoodie was draped on the backrest, leaving the High Mage in her pleated turtleneck. Strangely, the demon felt her voice hitch. She cleared her throat twice or twenty times, just to confirm if the purple-haired one was indeed in slumber-land.

"Aisha," she mentally slapped herself as the heat seemed to swell on her cheeks. "Ciel and I are leaving for a few months, to investigate Feita again," an unsatisfied look crossed her as she noted the even breathing from the mage. "Demon activity is most prevalent there at the moment so…" her mind wandered for a second to the other girl's peaceful face. The steady rise and fall of her back was enticing to stare at. It was also the first time she saw those purple tresses unbound. Those locks were tempting to touch, but Lu just bit her lip and observed. After a few seconds of silence, the demon felt the awkwardness setting in. Lu scoffed, as she attempted a final effort to regain her cool exterior. "K, bye."

She said her piece and decided to walk out as _quietly_ as she had entered. Unfortunately, watching over her new friend had made Lu forget how atrociously disorganized her surroundings were.

An audible thud resounded in the whole compound; many of its occupants awoken for the second time this night.

"Oww, who the puts their-"

A muffled giggle shook the allegedly sleeping girl. Lu snapped her gaze back at Aisha the moment she heard such. An indignant look, mixed with embarrassment, crossed the midget demon's face. "Oh my god, Lu!" Aisha held her sides, unable to control her laughing fit. "I'm leaving!" she hastily strode for the exit and summoned her gigantic claws to punch the door open.

"C-Calm down," Aisha exhaled a bubbly breath upon grabbing Lu's shoulders. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she turned the midget demon around – a betrayed look was evident on her face.

"Shut up, and don't tell anyone what I did here," a low growl from the demon lord.

"Wow, you just sounded like some fail cat-burglar," Lu stuck her tongue out, following up with how dry Aisha's humor was. "Is that your best comeback?" questioned the demon as the taller girl knelt down to Lu's height. Luciela was prepared for another flurry of retorts, but her mouth hung open as Aisha pulled her to an embrace. "Take care, okay?" she whispered a bit too close for Lu's comfort.

"Erm, yes-" at a loss for words, Lu couldn't bring herself to return the hug. She instead stared at the cloth clutched by her right hand, the very same object that caused her to trip. A mischievous glint made its way on her face again.

"Hey nerd, watch where you put these, alright?" The white-haired girl raised the discarded lace bra to Aisha's nose. It took a moment to register for the mage, and when it did, she hastily snatched it from the snickering demoness.

"G-Get going already."

* * *

 **((A/N: They're still awkward little dorks. I assure you that this will change by next chapter :))**


	4. Autumnal Equinox

**I'm probably going to forget posting this for White Day. Then again, I hadn't planned anything special for that day, so I think an update for this "hiatus'd" fic should suffice ;w;)**

* * *

 _Autumnal Equinox_

The clashing of metal echoed through the battlefield. Cries of both men and beasts filled the usually empty desert. The acrid smell of iron and heat melded together on the hot sand. Sander had never been the most frequented city.

Let alone by demons.

"No reinforcements yet?!" yelled Chung. An ear-piercing howl followed, causing the demise of several nearby Trocks. In a blink, an ebony-haired girl was by the Iron Paladin's side. "None, and I've lost contact with Elesis's platoon," Ara heaved a sigh as she spoke. "Oi Foxy, enough small chat!" Add rushed forward, sparks flying wildly from his fists. Five monsters fell as he delivered an electrified jab.

"So these are the newbies?" A taunting voice came from the demon royalty. She flung another barbed insult, though it was drowned by the clamors of war. Ciel coughed, readying his gatling gun. "It's their fight, why should we interfere?" Luciela asked, eyeing the pointed gun. "Lu, we promised to return to them after investigating Feita."

"And if we get shot by Mr. Screams-A-Lot? What if they've forgotten us as their allies?" The Noblesse crossed her arms. Inwardly, she flinched. With a hand across her breast pocket, she peered at the crumpled paper shoved in. It had been two months since they had departed, and in turn, she had received two months' worth of letters – from _her_. This was the most recent one. She tried to push away the thoughts attached in said note. As the demon lord spaced out, bullets pelted relentlessly on the looming mobs. "Well, surely-"Ciel fired a mana-infused bullet; cleanly sending two Caskeys to their deaths.

"You'd want to see _her_."

Ciel knew her secret – an infuriating fact that she wished were untrue. It became her habit to nudge or smash her fist against the Royal Guard's side, prompting the blue-haired male to stop chuckling for guessing right.

How often had Lu questioned Ciel about temporarily leaving them back at Velder? How frequently did the noble have random fleeting thoughts of said purple-head? How many times did she fitfully gaze at the night sky, wondering if she was seeing the same stars as the Elemental Master? Lu was never the possessive type. Having lived for thousands of years, she had mastered the art of letting go – from the tiniest coin, to her whole empire.

The night they bade their goodbyes, she did not get a wink of sleep. There never passed a day where she didn't think of Aisha.

She grimaced, unable to spot any hue of lilac in the swarm of fighters. Feeling the crusty paper against her chest, she gave it a reassuring touch. Lu lifted a finger, similar to how Ciel positioned his blaster. As a giant crystalline door materialized behind the demoness, the massacre began.

"Castle of Abbadon."

* * *

Rain in Sander was as rare as finding a straw in a needle-stack. Whenever the El Lady blessed the deserts with water, it was a sight as every neighbor would rush to witness the downpour upon their village.

So, it was only natural for every Sander resident to gape at the raining bits and blood of Caskeys and Trocks alike.

Lu let out a bubbly giggle, amid the stacking causalities. "That wasn't perfect, but it'll do," a fanged grin painted the girl's features. It was an understatement, obviously. No fiend within a kilometer's radius should have survived that burst of demonic magic. Sediment and sand danced in the wind due to their combined attack. Hers and Ciel's clothing were painted a dirty scarlet hue, a stark contrast to their original blue motif. Regardless of the gore-filled sight, Lu found it natural to prance over the trampled enemies – at least until a missile came sailing through. Her cheek merely brushed against the sleek lead.

"Demons!" Chung stamped to reload. His face had twisted with frustration as his aim was off. Dust kicked up once more. Lu stared amusedly as the blonde fired another one. The Noblesse had a plan formulated – to deflect it with a Spectral Spear. However, a weight tossed to her midsection was enough to dodge the attack. Violet tresses brushed her bloodied cheek. Lu's guard dropped when she realized who owned the purple turtleneck pressed onto her chest. "Washboard, get away!" Add launched an energy-coated bolt at the fallen demon.

"Mech nerds, cut it out!" Aisha conjured a fire pillar to disintegrate the Lunatic Psyker's attack. Dusting the dirt off her hoodie, Aisha extended an arm over the dazed Noblesse. Ciel jogged over to the mage's side, only to be forced back into soul form by his master.

"He'd intimidate Canon Boy all the more," Lu casually shrugged.

"Lu and Ciel are our team mates since Velder," the Elemental Master curtly explained. A spectra of reactions, from Chung's scowl to Ara's weak smile, graced them. The latter hesitantly approached the Demonic Duo; Aisha kept her arm raised.

"So you are Lu?" A question the Sakra Devanam gently worded. "Obviously," Lu eyed the taller woman. She then shifted her gaze to their surroundings "I know you're all excited to meet me but—" A collective growl resounded. Survivors from the Duo's attack had clustered. Before she knew it, she had her back against the master of magic. Shaking the nostalgic vibes away, Lu smirked at the demons closing in.

"These guys seem to be up for round two."

* * *

"I thought higher-tier demons regenerate," Aisha chuckled as she pressed a wool sheet on Luciela's reward for meeting Chung. Cold water on raw flesh felt like fire licking on her skin. "Have you forgotten our first encounter, Aishack?" snarled the noble, trying not to wince. "Not at all, Miss Prissy," she dabbed more water to clean the wound.

A hastily made camp was situated for the El Party to recuperate. With the demons cleared out by one unexpected returning member, they safely pitched up their tents in the desert. Lu found herself – and by extension, soul-form Ciel – seated in the Elemental Master's, aware of the wariness carried by anyone else who wasn't the High Mage.

"Okay, cut the acting," Lu frowned as she said such. A quirk on Aisha's lip gave it away.

"Can't you use your magic to heal me?"

Aisha kept quiet, discarding the used cloth. "Seriously, why?" the ancient demon raised an eyebrow in question. The 18 year old tried to laugh, "Aaah, looks like someone's being an Elock Holmes." A stern look crossed the Noblesse's features. There was something in those cold, blue eyes that sent chills down the magician's spine. They look a lot sharper than before, similar to how the Noblesse's horns have grown in size. Utter silence ensued in her quarters. It puzzled the purple-head, as she was used to seeing a rather talkative demon queen at times like this.

A hand slowly glided its way up the smaller girl's cheek. Eyes widening, Lu felt a familiar warmth creep up her face. "Aishack?" She tentatively whispered, as if afraid to wake someone up. The demon felt a thumb gently stroke the singed flesh from Chung's attack. Aisha could've sworn that said skin was growing redder by the moment. This prompted a giggle to tumble from an amused High Mage.

"Hey, I missed you," a bashful smile greeted Lu's creamy forehead. Before she knew it, Lu found her nose against the crook of Aisha's neck. "You've grown so much, Lu," months ago, she'd only reach the taller girl's upper arm. "W-well, I'm still the same Luciela R. Sourcream you know and lo- erm—lik-"Despite the heat clouding her thoughts, Lu managed to readjust her head – in order to rest her horns harmlessly on the other girl.

Even Luciela couldn't help bite back a grin – not a sarcastic one, nor a sadistic sneer. With a warm hand pressed against her cheek, and the comforting embrace she hadn't expected, Lu wanted time to stand still. She had never felt this content – albeit, embarrassed – in a few hundred years, but that didn't matter. Aisha felt the noble snuggle deeper onto her person. The hairs at her nape stood at this sudden action.

However, a crinkling noise against her chest alerted the mage. Aisha dared to locate the hidden paper by peering over the demon's collar. The sides of her lips pulled into a smirk.

"Oh and," Aisha slightly reclined, so that she can have a better look at her friend's face. Her delicate hand remained on the girl slightly scorched cheek. One moment, a tender caress; the next one, a wicked pinch. Lu yelped an octave higher than usual.

"That's what you get for not writing back," Aisha chortled, dodging an enraged Lu's claw.

* * *

 **I-I swear I'll get to the romantic parts soon.**

 **Tsun!Lu was so fun to write tbh. :^)**

 **~BreadCrumble**


	5. Winter

**I updated this story within 2 weeks.**

 **What has come over me?! Okay hahaha but on a serious note, I hope this chapter won't disappoint.**

* * *

 _Winter_

Sleet generously covered the countryside of Ruben. The frosty winds were visibly drifting across the night-sky, like feathers on a dark canvas. In the midst of such, light rapping of said breezes stole the undivided attention of a certain Noblesse. From the solace of the El Search Party's mansion, she stood attentively by the window. As unnatural as the phenomena was, Lu couldn't help but grin at the sight. Although she had been in the human world for a year and a half, this winter wonderland always seemed like an enthralling experience for her.

"Lu, stop pressing your face against the pane," a rather groggy Elemental Master castigated the girl. A dismissive scoff was the reply to such admonition. "What, the snow looks rather lovely, compared to your room," countered the demon queen. No immediate verbal response, but she caught the sound of the mage shifting on her bed. "If you don't like it, leave."

 _She's stressed,_ Lu mused.

Lately, Luciela had found herself hanging around the twin-tailed mage - more often than not. Like a moth drawn to light, it felt automatic for the noble to stay by the girl's side. May it be on missions or just lazing around on a holiday like this, it felt so right to be with Aisha.

 _Good job, Lu, you sound like a perverted creep._

There was no denying in her feelings for the Elemental Master. After they had first opened up to each other in the market, what started as simply tolerance for comrades had evolved into mutual respect. The one-sided letters Lu received fueled her desires all the more. She vehemently made the long-distance writing an excuse that it was impersonal; only to realize she just wanted to physically tell Aisha how she felt. In a matter of half a year, she had fallen too deep to climb out of this mess. But she didn't mind, as long as she was at the bottom with Aisha.

 _Yep, your mind has gone greener than Rena's plants._

With so much time spent together for the past months, Lu had learnt to pick up the tiniest of quirks in the purple mage. When happy, Aisha would clamp her mouth – an attempt to cover the goofy grin plastered. Angry emotions seep from her in the form of a darkened face and a lower voice. On gloomy days, she'd lock herself up in her quarters until she felt better.

Today, Aisha was obviously distressed. The girl would release said pent up frustration by gluing herself to books and retorting coldly to anyone. Naturally, this wasn't the first time for Lu to see Aisha feeling such, but it wasn't common for the intellectual mage to stress over something.

Let alone about _love._

Luciela recalled why she was even in the Elemental Master's room in the first place. A few hours ago, Aisha had a heated argument with her _boyfriend_. Lu cringed at the last word that exited her thoughts. She mentally cursed at how Elsword had answered rudely, and silently gave him an evil eye before entering Aisha's room earlier. She tried to minimize her disgust for the boy's action, but the mage managed to catch the wince she exhibited.

"Are you cold?" were the words that she least expected from the purple-head.

The demon snapped her head around, eyes rounded. Aisha had put. down. that. book. The Noblesse's mind raced. _Nothing can separate that nerd from her books!_ "Come here, Lu," Aisha spread her arms casually, while she stretched her legs onto the bed's foam. "W-Why?" she stuttered. The Elemental Master groaned in impatience. "Luciela, don't get any lecherous thoughts, let's just cuddle to keep warm."

The past statement was more than enough to set the girl's face on fire.

But she obliged. In all honesty, she had daydreamed (or worse, fantasized) about being physically closer to Aisha. The nearest she got was when the girl had said her temporary goodbye months back – nothing intimate in that at all, _right_? Still, this wasn't how she had pictured their second embrace to be; especially not with Aisha initiating it again. After some moments of doubt, Lu had hoisted herself onto the side of the bed. By now, the mage felt silly for holding up her arms for half a minute. "How long are you going to," Aisha gritted before dragging the demon onto her lap. "Delay?"

The moment she felt their thighs touch beneath, Lu was ready to bolt. However, the stronger forearms clasped around her waist prevented her from doing so. Since her plan of escape was shattered, Luciela could only bury her face in embarrassment. "Hey, that tickles," a forced chuckle bubbled from Aisha's lips. Of course, the noble noticed the feigned amusement. She fervently pushed away other selfish thoughts born due to their current position, and focused on her crush's predicament.

"So what did that idiot Elbrat do again?" _Way to go, Lu._

"Oh," Aisha stared down, but her vision got flooded by white tresses. "Well, we broke up." Lu's face shot up with a jerk, causing her nose to bump against the mage's chin. "You said it too casually," the demon queen couldn't place her reaction in words.

"How else should I have said it?" Lu felt bigger shoulders shrug against her own. "I guess we were never meant to be," the bitter undertone did not go unnoted.

"… You like him, don't you?" she ducked her head again, murmuring those words into the girl's lilac turtleneck. "Like _d_ ," corrected Aisha. "Maybe it was just my head in the clouds," an uncomfortable silence ensued before the taller girl broke the ice once more.

"Lu, what's love for you?"

If only she could rip out her treacherous heart, the royal demon would have. She feared how erratic the beating became. If it were really cold in this room, the Noblesse was oblivious to such – as her burning ears insulated the girl. "Did I hit a sensitive topic?" she suddenly felt the weight shift away from her. For the first time, she finally had a close inspection of Aisha's face. The uneven bangs, a slight blemish on her temple, tired eyes coupled with bags from sleepless nights – and yet, Lu felt her emotions blaze even brighter. These imperfections weren't any hindrance for the demon to express her feelings for the magician.

"Love is when you get fuzzy inside," her eyes automatically locked with Aisha by now, "… because you're near the person who makes your heart skitter."

Aisha didn't move a muscle, neither did Lu. But the demon felt a hand leave her waist, and it was now secured across the mage's lips. The tiniest hint of a giggle rumbled from Aisha's throat. "I really should've asked you for advice before dating that blockhead," a second hand passed over Lu's forehead, scraping away stray strands of hair. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lu had broken their prolonged eye-contact, and found the girl's left twin-tail more interesting.

"Nothing really," Aisha's lips curved into a smile against the crown of Lu's head.

"That aside, Els doesn't know how lucky he was when he had you," she tightened her grip around the High Mage. Aisha had to fitfully blink at those words. Her heart swelled in the whirlwind of sentiments that loomed her senses. But one prevailed beyond these tempest of feelings – gratitude for Lu.

"Can we," there was a noticeable hitch in the spellcaster's voice, "… stay like this for a few more minutes?" This was new – Lu had never known of Aisha's voice being capable of cracking. But it wasn't rocket science to understand the emotions behind the welling tears. "You crybaby," Lu nudged a cheek against the girl's neck.

Aisha's request for a few minutes of contact extended to another hour.

* * *

 **If you're sick of the fluff I make, don't worry. I'll think of another way to spice their relationship :^)**

 **~BreadCrumble**


	6. Winter Solstice

**Hey, it's an update!** **Since ElsINT has terrible latency, with little to no people queuing for PVP, I actually go to sneak in writing some chapters.**

 **Warning: It's longer than the past ones~**

* * *

"And that adjourns the meeting," sighed the mage as she palmed the wooden desk with a thud. Unanimous approving remarks – from Add's scoff, to Chung's loud 'yes' – were heard. The El Gang started to disperse from the Lanox Grand Hall; heading over to their designated spots in the war formation discussed. A few moments back, Aisha had hastily called together the party for a last minute battle planning. She had gotten in a heated dispute with Add. He initially complained at how much dirty work was lugged on him, but the Lunatic Psyker soon gave in. He found it a hassle to argue with two magical experts – and one of them being a demon queen.

"Good luck to us," Aisha sunk back onto her chair, drained. By now, the room had been filtered to only the Elemental Master, her ever loyal demon friend, and the girl's ex-boyfriend. He was leaning against the door, a serious expression plastered on his features. Luciela scrunched her eyebrows at the knight, but he merely shrugged. "Watch it, I'm just gonna tell Aisha something," Elsword brushed off the murderous gaze Lu sent him. She kept her eyes locked at the spiky haired boy, noting his every advance. The monarch could obviously see the discomfort in Aisha's face as the Lord Knight approached her. The purple-head visibly flinched when Elsword had grasped her shoulders protectively.

"Hey, why'd you station me so far from you?" Aisha tilted her head in reply. "You're better off sticking by Add's side and making sure he doesn't go doggone crazy." Elsword frowned at the sarcastic response. "That, and you're still distancing yourself from me," commented the 16 year old. The mage tried to wiggle out of his hold, but he continued, "We can still repair things, Aisha…" Luciela's blood boiled at the sappy scene before her. If she had permission, she would've shot a spear at the boy's face. But since Aisha was being polite by not frying the boy with a lightning bolt, Lu kept her anger in check.

Until Elsword dove and tried to capture her lips.

Adrenaline racked Lu's body as she intercepted the boy's foul play. She didn't care how many times their bodies have collided against each other, yet this one was necessary. Lu had miscalculated on blocking Elsword's lips with her claw. She ended up tumbling on top of Aisha. Sure she smacked away the knight – albeit quite painfully as it sent him crashing to his hide – but things only got messy with her straddling position over the mage. Furthermore, the impact caused Lu to brush her own lips against the surprised mage's cheek. This was an unexpected escalation from their frequent cuddle sessions for the last few months. However, the Noblesse was unable to prolong that (wonderful) stolen kiss, as Elsword had recovered from his deserved slap.

"We _need_ to talk," he gritted his teeth at every syllable. He didn't address to either of the girls, but the demon knew it was for her. Luciela slowly stood up, red to the tips of her pointed ears. Nevertheless, Elsword gave a disapproving glare at the blush dusting Lu's face. "Let's take this outside," grumbled the redhead. Her five senses were numbed; still dazed by what had transpired.

She kissed the girl of her dreams – on the cheek, but it counts!

"If you have something to say, you don't have to keep me in the dark." Aisha straightened and met Elsword in the eye. The knight stiffened, a confused look on his features. A nagging thought was confirming his suspicions on the two girls' relationship.

"Fine. Why'd you change, Aisha?" His red eyes smoldered in irritation. "Ever since you met this demon, she's been poisoning you with her thoughts!" Lu was evidently hurt, but was silenced when the mage retorted. "Shut up, you never got to know her!" the demon noted the clenched fists and determined stare of Aisha. "Don't you dare compare Lu to other demons. You have no right to judge her because of her origins." Her heart stopped at how much Aisha had said. "She doesn't deserve your discriminating words." Now, a content smirk curved on Lu's lips, due to the overwhelming support the love of her life gave. It was a boost to push out any hesitation to finally confess her feelings, and to shut down all of Elsword's endeavors to win Aisha back.

"You shouldn't be acting so cold after your break up with her," Lu interrupted. An angered Elsword scoffed, "And why do you care about her?!" he accusingly pointed at the violet mage. A fresh sting of moisture developed in Aisha's eyes, but didn't readily fall due to the cream-haired demons words.

"Because I love her."

Elsword blankly stared at both of them. When he finally added one to one, he gaped. She then slid her free hand down to Aisha's own – prompting a rather surprised mage to gasp at the realization. "If you'll excuse us," Lu quickly led the stunned girl out the rather stifling Grand Hall.

"W-wait… what was that?" Aisha's voice quivered. Lu's confidence started to falter. They were alone in the corridor, and yet she felt hundreds of eyes staring down at her. "I… I really meant what I said," muttered the noble, already panicking at how the Elemental Master looked so vulnerable, even scared. Aisha couldn't even look her in the eye. She braced herself for the rejection, but her preparation did not cushion the three harsh words.

"I'm sorry, Lu."

"…"

"I-" Aisha started but was beaten by Lu's instant reply.

"N-no problem…" her words automatically went on defense. The demon shot the words to stop the forming tears. "I always knew you're into guys so-" Lu tried to put on her best fanged smile, but Aisha noticed the wounded expression being masked. "I'll be fine."

An outright lie.

* * *

It was only natural for her to be distracted.

 _Another miss._ She growled at how her Shadow Bolt was off in both accuracy and power. "Concentrate, master." Ciel emptied a round of magical bullets with his blaster.

"Your past has been a lot more painful, what difference would this make?" Ciel purposely made his remark sound distant and uncaring – yet it wasn't enough to jolt Lu from her tranced state. The initial pain had hurt her, but when they had reached the final battleground, Lu found no point in fighting seriously.

 _Why live in this unfair, human world?_

The other El Search Party members had gathered in a circle, restraining Scar in all angles from inching closer to the Lanox Village. Elsword and Raven were in charge of the melee assaults, while Chung fortified their defenses with his Destroyer. Rena and Eve had planted their natural and mechanical traps to further ensnare the awakened demon's movement. Using the martial arts endowed to her, Ara manipulated the energy that fueled the demon's advance. Should all else fail, Elesis had gathered her Red Knights, ready to march and defend Lanox.

Their attacks had an obvious effect, especially the restraint strategy being employed. The ground was being coated in the demon general's blood. Aisha and Add could see such, due to their aerial defying capabilities. However, the ancient demon instantly noticed the team's weak link – the Noblesse. Ironically, he had expected her to put up the most fight – since defeating him would grant her back the seat of power in the Demon Realm. But the distraught expression and wild shots she made were more than enough to give away her unfocused disposition.

With that, Scar suddenly released a final howl – knocking back the sword-wielders. He then rushed forward, prompting Rena and Ciel to rain arrows and bullets, respectively. Scar was oblivious to the pain – only aiming to take the former demon queen down with him. His stomps were muted in Lu's head. The swing of his wicked blade went unnoted as it whistled through the air.

At this moment, Luciela R. Sourcream would readily accept death.

And it would have been granted, had a certain mage not intercepted.

* * *

Warm blood trickled down her dirt-caked cheeks. Strangely, it wasn't hers. Lu stared, her stupor finally broken upon seeing the crimson backside of Aisha.

Every nerve of her body was set on the edge. The outspread arms and bloodied figure of the mage was enough to make Lu raise hell to a new level. Scar was not able to hear the angered scream that erupted from the demon queen, as she summoned a gigantic spear that shot cleanly through Scar's being. A blinding light engulfed Lanox for a second – they could not even retrieve Scar's body.

But the El Search Party had a body to bury soon.

Rena was hopelessly trying to seal the wound. However, the gaping hole near Aisha's heart only grew. Elsword emptied his eyes out as he felt useless at such a crucial time. Raven and Chung hung their heads low, frustrated at how they couldn't protect the mage. Ara and Add had run off to find any healers nearby.

"There's nothing we could do," Eve monotonously uttered, the slightest hint of sorrow in her voice. "Similar to Karis's power, mortals cannot hope to heal from an attack as such." Aisha sighed, blocking the pain with her mana. She couldn't even crane her head to gaze at the crestfallen demon queen by her side. "S-Say, who's the crybaby now?" Aisha tried to raise a finger to wipe away a single tear rolling down Luciela's cheeks. The cold fingertips brushed ever so gently that it made Lu break down all the more.

"My turn to intercept," joked the mage – only for her to hack out a glottal cough. Blood splattered on the rough ground and on the noble's clothes. "I never got to repay you for a-anything," Lu squeezed the hand trying to console the heartbroken demon. "Aisha, don't go." Luciela murmured into the girl's palm. The Elemental Master's eyes felt heavy, and keeping them open was proving difficult. She settled to using her last ounce of strength in tightening her grip around the demon's hand.

"Lu," Ciel suddenly patted the noble's hair. "Scar is dead. He's been your main obstacle in retrieving the throne." He bent down to eye-level of the girl. Her tear-stricken eyes then met with her butler's. "Is that all you have to say?!" she bashed a fist on his chest, but that didn't make her feel any better. "Lu…" Ciel repeated, allowing her to vent. "Karis and Scar were your greatest nemeses. Their death would be the start of your coronation as the queen of-" Lu heaved a pained sigh. "And what would Aisha's death mean then?!"

"It means you can link your soul to hers."

Lu snapped her head to face the butler. He combed away the blue tresses that covered half his forehead. Ciel was speaking for sure – but Lu's focus was on the fading tattoo that was once etched on his face. The black cross melted away, almost as if it were just dirt lost on the butler's forehead. Even his ears lost its pointedness and shaped back into human-like ones. The similar crosses that imprinted on his eyes had reverted to their original rounded state.

"Remember the pact we made?" And she did.

"Then, the contract's end has been completed."He closed his own eyes, with a hand across his heart. "Thank you for being my master." By now, the whole El Party was entranced by the transformation before them. Even Lu found it hard to speak. However, her senses warmed at the hand still grasped around hers.

"There's… still so much I have to say," whispered Aisha as she forced a genuine smile. Her breathing was shallow, and the queen had to decide fast. She had the power to save the girl, and yet, the feeling of renewing the blood contract seemed unrealistic for Luciela. She wished to just black out and hope this would all just be a dream. Her head ached, as this overload of events were too rapid for her to fathom.

But two years ago, it wasn't her mind, nor body that forced her to connect with Ciel's life.

 _Let your heart take over_. Was the final advice Ciel gave before finally severing his ties as her soulmate.

And so she did; she followed where her heart tugged her.

To Aisha.

* * *

 **I wasn't planning the first part, until a friend told me to put a bit more context in the fight scene in Lanox. I hope this chapter can kinda help picture what the next ones will be about. :^)**


	7. Spring

**I guess these rather abrupt updates are just so I can meet the deadline I set to myself. As much as possible, I'd want to finish Reconnecting to a Human before my (2 week) summer vacation starts. Hahaha, I hope the quality doesn't deteriorate though.**

* * *

 _Spring_

The once frost-capped roofs of Velder Headquarters had ceased to exist. Snow had started to melt away, a telling sign of the changing season. The frigid wisps were still brightly visible, in contrast to the pitch black sky. The chilly air danced through the open window of Lu's room. She usually had Ciel close those blinds for her, but he could no longer fulfill such. Ever since Ciel had moved out of their once shared room – an understood circumstance since the contract had been completed – Lu had also gotten rid of the cot the butler used to sleep on.

Aisha had insisted on moving in with the demon.

Furthermore, she asked that they share the Noblesse's king-sized bed.

"A-and when did you learn to ask from your master?" was the question that stumbled from the demon queen's lips. Although she had preferred to ask Aisha which side of the bed she'd like, Luciela had to keep both her decency and superiority in check. The royal demon found it awkward to receive such request from the girl whom she had fallen for – and got rejected unceremoniously. Sure, the emotions still burned in a rather bittersweet fashion, but would it ever be reciprocated? She held onto a sliver of hope, her faith slowly fading.

"It would save space, you know," the half-demon crossed her arms in reply. Fair enough a reason.

It had been months since she had forged yet another blood-bond with a human. The fatal wound that Aisha sustained in the battle had healed within a week; ironically, it left a scar spanning from the top of her shoulder, down to her upper torso. Lu had tried to dissuade Aisha in sharing a bed with her by reminding said injury. She obviously only did it half-heartedly.

Like Ciel, Aisha lacked any evident demonic physical features such as horns or fangs. However, the signature cross-shaped insignia had been etched on her forehead. But that's where the similarities ended. Since Lu had already reestablished herself as the strongest demon in existence, her pact allowed the noble to share a higher caliber of power with the mortal. All of her flame-related spells had taken on a cyan-blue shade. Their Combination setup also varied. While Royal Guard had acted as her sword and guardian, Aisha felt as if she was the one being rescued by the Noblesse.

"Just returning the favor," Lu shrugged as she once deflected an attack meant for the mage. But Aisha didn't miss the sad tone in the white-haired one's voice. True enough, Luciela wouldn't have been able to repay the past times she was saved by the mage, had Aisha been killed in the clash at Lanox.

After much coaxing, Lu gave in to Aisha's request. With that, it was only normal for her to wake up at the most random times due to her master's mannerisms. One such instance was due to Lu trespassing their supposed equal partition of the bed. Then again, she should've braced herself for situations like this. _"This perv…"_ thought the mage as she sweat-dropped at her current predicament. Tonight, Lu had her face pressed firmly onto Aisha's developing bosom. As much as she didn't want to call Luciela such, the incoherent groans of the sleeping demon didn't make the cuddling very innocent. Aisha sighed, ruffling the already messed up pale tresses of hair.

Earlier that day, she asked if she could fix Lu's hair into its regal twin-tail fashion. Aisha had no idea what prompted her to volunteer herself. Maybe it was just curiosity to touch those neatly done braids, or just a whim since she was essentially Lu's new servant. Of course, the demon saw no objection in Aisha's act of kindness. Half-way through the hair tying, Lu knew she had made a mistake. Her throbbing scalp and the sweaty palms against it were already more than enough hints. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Lu craned her neck backwards, tone remaining placid. Unsteady purple orbs suddenly locked with hers, causing the demon to blush. "Of course I do," the half-demon rapidly shook her head, prompting her violet twintails to sway to and fro. "Well, we surely aren't getting anywhere," Lu readjusted her posture, as to not stare at those captivating eyes. Aisha frowned, seeing that the Noblesse started to stand and was ready to leave. "I guess I'm not cut out to replace Ciel huh," she tried to chuckle, but a finger was hastily pressed on her lips. "Hey, don't belittle yourself."

There it was again, the familiar feeling of gratitude for the demon. Aisha's heart tugged at the memory of Lu comforting her after the breakup with Elsword.

" _Is this still gratitude alone?"_ thought Aisha as she rested her nose on plush, snow hair. Lu had decided to keep her hair untied, reasoning that a change in appearance wouldn't be bad. Indeed, the mage had to agree. It felt enticing to watch her white locks cascade down those creamy shoulders. Heck, Lu would rock any hairstyle.

" _Ugh, why these thoughts…"_

A pained moan then shook Aisha from her trance. She felt strong hands grip tighter on her nightgown. The tiny body beside her shivered, instantly alerting the purple mage. "D-Don't go… please," were words she could barely decipher from Lu's quickened breaths. She felt powerless, watching her master writhe due to an unreal fantasy plaguing her mind. The only solution she could think of was to cradle the demon until the nightmare ended. "I'm just here," Aisha spoke softly, warming the pale cheeks of the distressed demon. Perhaps those were the reassurances that she wished to hear, as Lu had stopped shaking.

* * *

For the next weeks, Aisha noted how Lu easily dozes off at night. After all, she had been testing her unsealed demonic powers throughout the whole month. To top it off, she had been coming up with ways to efficiently combine hers and the magician's attacks. Although she would mess up at times, Aisha was a quick learner. It was also a plus that Lu was a patient teacher; not really a surprise on why. By devoting the morning to strategizing and the afternoon to training, it was only typical for the noble to be drained at the end of the day. Night seemed to be her only undisturbed respite – with Aisha.

"Maybe I should hunt for Ciel's old cot," mused the mage. Lu tilted her head, prompting Aisha to explain that statement. "You keep having weird dreams late-" she teased, but was cut off by the blushing Noblesse. The embarrassed demon clung onto the girl's arm in response to such comment. "Bring that up again, and I'll make your worst nightmare a reality." The Elemental Master merely giggled, recalling how a night ago, Lu squealed when Aisha accidentally nudged her on the cheek. Apparently, Lu had dreamt of a giant marshmallow hitting her on the same place. Another time, she found the tiny queen nibbling on her thumb like a Phoru eating a snack. True enough, she was gnawing on hard candy in her sleep.

In short, Luciela R. Sourcream had the most amusing sleep antics.

" _Shoot, why do I notice these things,"_ Aisha cursed inwardly. It wasn't unusual to note your roommate's, heck, and soulmate's quirks. Despite being a thousand year old demon, Aisha liked this adorable, down-to-earth side of Lu. It's a fact that she is fond of Luciela, but were her feelings just as intense as the demon's? The memory of the Noblesse's confession burned in her head. She was caught off-guard, plus having come from a heartbreak with Elsword didn't help. It made the High Mage wonder how long the demon harbored these romantic intentions. For one, it felt sincere and seeing the crest-fallen girl's state wrenched her heart.

All because of her lousy reply of "I'm sorry."

"Is something wrong?" Aisha was jolted from her thoughts, and found herself gazing at her master's turquoise eyes. "I thought you were asleep, was I making a ruckus?" the young mage hastily asked. Lu yawned. "You have a habit of changing topics," she pointed out. Aisha felt her chest go cold at the realization. "Just tell me what's bugging you," Lu mumbled, sliding herself closer to the purple-haired girl. When a few minutes of silence had elapsed, Aisha tried to open her mouth to speak, but Lu's sigh beat her to it. "If you're worried about our combination technique, I'm satisfied with all but _one_ thing," she parted away the purple bangs that curtained over the girl's right eye. "So don't worry about it, 'kay-"

Lu had never known of the warmth Aisha's lips possessed. But now, it was evident as she was pulled into a bruising kiss by the latter. Luciela was far too stunned to actually realize what was happening. The mouth moving against her own, how the demon tried to keep up with the Elemental Master's rather abrupt advances. Her mind numbed to its wits, unable to comprehend this rapid pacing of events. For Lu, the room had darkened considerably, until a black void invaded her already clouded sight.

* * *

"I'm sorry," were the words she woke up to. Lu met the ceiling with strained eyes. Her head felt heavy, clothes damp with perspiration. If she had a nightmare, she couldn't recall a speck of it. Her only focus was on the girl clutching tightly on her petite hand. "That's what I said back then, right?" Lu scrunched her eyebrows at the inquiry, then noticed the girl lying next to her was fidgeting. She had known Aisha to be a serious child, despite her age: and yet here was her shaking, unsure form.

"I-I," Stuttering? Lu was betting that this was the dream itself. "I may be a master of magic... able to understand abstract concepts and all, but…" Aisha trailed off, already at a loss for words. Lu noted the intensifying grip on her hand. It didn't hurt, but the meaning behind such grasp felt deeper. "I just don't get why I'm acting like this," Aisha steadied her quivering lips. "It's like my heart throbs so much being with _you_ ," the Elemental Master slowly dragged her eyes to their linked hands. Lu pinked at the words stumbling from Aisha's throat. The gap between their faces was slowly diminishing. She then draped her arms protectively around the girl's tiny body. "And now, I have to apologize for many things, Lu."

Aisha sucked in a breath, steadying her voice. "I'm sorry for that time in Sander; wherein I didn't treat you with my healing magic. I guess I just wanted to feel that you were really there, safely returned from your journey in Feita." Lu felt her stomach twist, due to the flurry of emotions assailing her being. "I'm sorry for wallowing over my lost relationship back then. It must've hurt you more to see me crying over someone who wasn't worth it," Aisha swallowed hard, already a lump forming at her throat, "And I'm sorry for taking this long to realize…" she brought a palm to Lu's smooth cheek, "That someone truly loved me for being my dorky, nerdy self."

The demon had to squint, blinking back her bleary vision. "I guess you were right about the heart skitters and fuzzy warmth," the sides of Aisha's lips tugged into a bashful smile. "I feel hints of those when I'm with you, Luciela."

A sniffle came – before the Demon Realm's most feared queen finally broke into a light sob of happiness.

* * *

 **I... don't know what to say. :D**

 **Please await the final chapter! ~BreadCrumble**


	8. Vernal Equinox

**And voila... I have arisen.**

 **Seriously, I apologize. I was planning to post this in time for Lu's birthday last July 16. Sadly, my exams suddenly flooded my way and I had to write around 4 (decent) poems in less than a day.**

 **Without further ado, here you guys go~**

* * *

 _Vernal Equinox_

The wiff of fresh grass permeated through the relatively calm fields of Solace. For one, the charred smell of war had all been put behind the whole region. Besides the dew-like scent floating about, perhaps it was a sign on how peace was beginning to settle in Elrios.

With that, the El Search Party found its goals having been met and completed.

Chung was the first to voice out such fact. It wasn't a surprise; ever since the group travelled to Hamel during its war-stricken state, he had wanted to linger closer to his home. Similarly, Elesis proclaimed how peace was evident in the towns they had saved. A few days after Chung had left, she expressed her desire to return to her post in Velder. Elsword joked at how the El Lady's spirit in her could protect the whole town in her stead – but he obliged, albeit quite tearfully. Joining the Red Knight, Raven agreed to give Velder a second chance. As a skilled blade wielder, he wanted to continue his renewed life by lending a hand in training the garrison stationed in that city. Rebuilding her ancient kingdom had always been in her mind, so it was only natural for Eve to detach herself from the group she had considered her first friends – with a certain Nasod scientist tailing her behind. Ciel had offered his assistance to provide her protection, but she declined, reasoning that Add would never lay a finger on her codes. Moby and Remy were more than enough, but she thanked the former demon for the offer. Within two weeks, Ara was the final one to bid farewell the team, saying between sobs that she wished to spend these peaceful days in Fahrmann.

* * *

"Seems a lot quieter here, right Lu?" the girl formed a small smile at the mention of her name. The remaining members of the search party had found their respite back in Ruben. After having their – being Elsword, Aisha and Rena's – old base refurbished, the founding trio and (formerly) Demonic Duo decided to resettle in these nostalgic roots.

"You should be thankful that Ciel is with us, otherwise, your mouth would never be able to taste any meat with Rena's cooking," grinned Aisha as she combed the noble's snow hair. Lu cocked an eyebrow, her smile changing to a smirk. "I know a meat I can always sink my fangs into," the demon winked as Aisha's face pinked. There was never a day when Luciela wouldn't one up her in the flirting segment of their relationship. But nonetheless, she was still the same adorable Noblesse she had eventually fallen for.

When Aisha had confirmed her feelings for the demon, there was no hiding needed to be done. Considering that Elsword – being one of the densest men in the face of Elrios – was already suspicious of the two, it wasn't complicated for others to speculate that mage and noble were more than friends. Aside from the few bitter glances from Elsword the following days, their newfound relationship was well-received by the majority of their teammates.

"Hey Aisha," Lu rested herself against the Elemental Master's chest. Aisha had her back against the headboard of their bed, fingers wandering down the myriad of white hair. The mage then dropped her arms to Lu's waist, cradling the tiny demon with her hands. This prompted the demon to nuzzle her nose against Aisha's neck. The purple-haired mage patiently awaited her girlfriend's reply. "I've been thinking…" she murmured onto the purple turtleneck.

"Is it alright for me to leave the El Search Party?"

* * *

Aisha kept silent, scanning Lu's porcelain-clear face for any emotions. A smug tug on her lips was the only notable feature in the otherwise thoughtful expression of Luciela. The Elemental Master kept her eyes glued onto the girl, brows scrunching slightly upon processing those words. Before she could open her mouth to speak, a warm pair pressed itself gently on the younger one's cheek.

"Done basking in my awesome face?" joked the demon after her surprise attack. Pecks were always a way to make tranced-state mage into a babbling idiot in seconds. "Umm… well I think it's rather sudden?" she managed to utter between incoherencies. Lu giggled at such reaction, features softening as she gazed at her new soulmate.

"To be honest, I just want to find out what our contract is bound to," Lu childishly scratch the side of her mouth, obviously embarrassed. "You see, Ciel's pact with me was formed with the end goal of restoring my authority amongst demons." The Noblesse took her time fitting their hands together, twining her tiny digits around Aisha's glove-clad ones. "Back in Lanox, I ended up making that bond with you because… I guess I wasn't thinking," a reserved smile crept up the smaller girl's face. Aisha blinked, then bumped her forehead on Lu's – causing such smile to recede rapidly.

"Wha—"

"Don't you dare say our contract was meaninglessly made," grumbled the mage, hurt evident in her face. Their breaths ghosted against one another, given the proximity. Icy blue met focused purple pupils.

"And why are you trying to do things by yourself again?" The Elemental Master protested a bit louder. Lame reasons – similar to the time before they started sharing a bed in Velder – tumbled from Lu's lips. Aisha overlooked them, albeit quite irately. "Don't distance yourself, Lu."

"Uuuu you're so persistent… fine, you can come along on my journey," Lu chuckled slightly upon hearing Aisha loosen up with a sigh.

"Anyway, what's the formal declaration for? Knowing you, you're the type that'd leave without bothering to let your friends know," deadpanned Aisha as she distanced herself once more, allowing some breathing space between them. "H-Hey! I tried my best back then before leaving for Feita," pouted the white-haired demon as she recalled that rather awkward goodbye.

"I said _friends,_ " Aisha waggled a finger in front of her girlfriend, "Unless you were already treating me as—Okay ahahha," she couldn't hide the peals of laughter as a rather flustered Lu started furiously rubbing her face against the Elemental Master's chest. "Stop… with the embarrassing references," groaned the reddening noble.

"Ah—Ouch, oww," she tried to hide the wince but Lu's head instantly shot up when she heard the pained croak.

"You alright?" worry instantly took over the demon's being. Realization only dawned upon her as she saw the clutched hand against the mage's shoulder. "Let me have a look at it," she ignored the possible connotations her statement brought, as her main concern was the girl in front of her. "It's okay Lu," muttered the High Mage as she batted away the Noblesse's hands.

"Though I find it strange how the scar never healed," Lu cleared her throat as she watched the mage trace the remnants of Scar's attack against her sweater. Aisha glanced at her once injured shoulder, then felt the pointed ears she gained from her contract. Her master merely watched, the faintest bit of curiosity in her features.

"Maybe we can investigate about my scar," the Elemental Master adjusted herself from the headrest, and reclined until her back touched the foam of their shared bed. "Considering how you said that Ciel's wounds instantly healed after being shot in the heart…" A sigh ambled its way out of Aisha's throat as she cupped her hands behind her head. Lu jerked her head to the side, wondering what that intake was for.

The mage felt obliged to explain. "I'm just thinking up of a different reason for our journey." A slight 'o' formed on Luciela's mouth, but the words instantly followed, "But I said it'd be for our contra-"

And with a movement so quick, Aisha once more brought their lips together.

"How many times do I have to silence you like this?" Aisha mumbled, the tips of her ears grew beet red. Lu merely focused her eyes at the magician's face, even a slight pink colored her own cheeks. She recalled their first intimate kiss, and how the circumstances were similar. Lu then tried to rethink as to why she was cut-off now, but Aisha gladly connected the dots for her.

"Don't ever say the pact was a useless decision, for I value it… as much you."

"… Ah," a tear found its way down the tiny demon's cheek. "Man… agh."

"Cat got your tongue?" questioned Aisha, a hint of amusement laced in her voice. Seeing the emotional side of Lu was always something new to her, but she tried to avoid encountering it altogether. By now, the Elemental Master had wrapped her arms around the Noblesse's waist, urging the demon to rest on top of the mage's figure. Lu then hastily rubbed the moisture from her eyes, a wicked grin suddenly replacing her reddened cheeks.

"Nah, but I'll be getting yours." Lu hesitantly ignored the delicious shade of red that painted her girlfriend's cheeks. She then planted a peck as an apology for the degrading comments about their contract. Aisha didn't say a word, but only nodded as a sign of forgiveness.

"So… you're really willing to come with me?" It was senseless question, yet she knew the desired answer didn't need to be worded. Aisha merely smiled, quite bashfully – but one it was one that Lu had always loved to protect.

"If I were to embark on another quest, I'd go anywhere with you, Luciela."

* * *

 **So there's the finale!** **I apologize if the wait wasn't worth it... I just wanted to end the fic in a more conclusive way. ;w;"**

 **Thank you for all the support and reviews. I really appreciate them and I hope I can write more chaptered stories like this - with these two lolis ofc.**

 **~BreadCrumble**


End file.
